


Falling

by Larxicana



Series: Linked Universe [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, No really I promise the ending is happy, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sadness, Suggested Major Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: The ground exploded- no, tore open? Ripped? The ground… what happened to the ground? Hellish screams came from inside, so loud he couldn’t hear anything but it, his ears started to ring. What happened? Who tore the earth open?Something fell in.What fell in?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I actually wrote some heavy angst. I'm usually a fluff person XD
> 
> Based on the Linked Universe by Jojo on Tumblr! Ya'll should check it out! <3

Goddess this was bad. This was so bad. Wild had been in fights before and saved Hyrule from the Calamity but this was different and chaotic and he couldn’t hear anything but roars and the clank of metal and _this was so bad._ He looked around wildly, his breathing coming in as gasps as his chest tightened and his throat threatened to close. They came out of nowhere, hundreds of them, _thousands-_ was it thousands? A hundred? Where had they come from? So many… The others were fighting, throwing everything they had, arrows, spells, bombs-

An explosion went off near him and Wild yelled, putting his arms over his head to protect it as dirt and bits of rock went everywhere. The ground exploded- no, tore open? Ripped? The ground… what happened to the ground? Hellish screams came from inside, so loud he couldn’t hear anything but it, his ears started to ring. What happened? Who tore the earth open? Something fell in. What fell in? Where was everyone? Wild looked up, catching color amongst the monstrous forms. Bodies moving, lounging forward with swords, jumping back away from swords. One has a spear. _Look out!_ He can’t speak. He tries but nothing can push past the tightness that formed in his throat. The bodies, they’re moving. The spear touches one and suddenly it’s red. So red. Dark red.

The sky is red, the castle fell, bodies fell. The princess, what happened to the princess? He hears scurrying, feels the earth pulse beneath his feet. Suddenly it’s above him, looming over him, so big it blocks out the sun. Was there a sun? Had there ever been a sun? Red, so red. It looks at him, its eye pulsing as it draws red all over him. It’s ringing, so loud it echoes through his body, deep into his soul. There’s a bright light, then a flash, then an explosion, and earth goes everywhere and he can’t see and everything is hot and he can’t think of anything but the heat and the princess- where is the princess?

“Wild!”

Wild wants to gasp at the sound of his name but he can’t find his lung and he isn’t even sure if he had lungs to start with.

“Wild move!” There’s something else but a roar cuts it off.

Move. Move. He can’t. His body doesn’t move. The other bodies move but his can’t and he’s stuck. His feet- they don’t work. Did they ever work? Could he ever move? Where were his feet? Did he still have feet? He can’t feel his legs. The bodies are moving and they’re swinging swords and throwing bombs and shooting arrows and the ground is everywhere other than where it should be and he can’t remember… _he can’t remember…_

Twilight! Where was Twilight? The name, it had a body. Where was that body? He was there and then- the ground. _What fell in?_ The ground ripped open and there were screams so loud he can feel them echo inside him and they threaten to swallow him and he can’t see the light above the surface of the water…

Twilight.

What. Fell. In?

It feels like a sound is yanked from his throat but Wild can’t hear anything other than his own heart drumming in his ears and the clanging of metal against metal. He finds himself at the edge of the tear in the ground and he doesn’t know how he got there but he looks up and he can see Twilight and he’s smiling at him then suddenly he’s not and Wild reaches out to grab him but his hand goes right through and the ground- _what happened to the ground?_ Where did it go? Who took it away? Why wasn’t it where it should have been? He had to find him; find the body, the name. No, he knew the name. The body the name belonged to. Where was it? Where had the ground gone?

“Wild!”

He looks down at where the ground should have been and now wasn’t but thinks maybe it’s really there and he just can’t see it so he takes a step forward- but suddenly it grabs him. The claws, they grab him. They wrap around his body and yank him back and he fells forward, knocking his chin against a rock. Wild’s eyes widen as he digs his fingers into the ground as he’s dragged backwards and he can hear the ringing, see the red. So much red. The sky is red. Those pulsing eyes paint red all over him and he can taste blood and tears in his mouth. He looks back and all he can see are those pulsing eyes staring into him, into his soul. The ringing picks up and he sees a flash and soon there will be an explosion and he can’t… the heat, so hot it’s white. He can’t see, he can’t feel. They’re everywhere and nowhere and the ground is gone and he can’t find the princess- no. The body. The body that had a name _damn it he can’t remember the name!_

The claw is replaced by a hand that grabbed him by the arm and yanks him to the feet he didn’t know he had or could remember finding and he’s grabbed by the shoulder so tight it hurts. “Snap out of it!” He can’t, he can’t… Pain explodes across his cheek as his head to whipped to the side. The sudden jolt makes him gasp and he looked up and the body holding him has a name and it flashes across his mind. Time. Time. He looks concerned, one eye wide, yet focused. Focused on him. _Those pulsing eyes painting red all over his body._ “Wild! Shit, wake up son!” There is no sun. Wild’s head tips back and he stares up at where the sun should be and he can’t see it because the sky is red and he can’t breathe because his heart is beating so fast it pushes his lungs out of his chest. “Shit!” There’s a pause. “He’s gone into shock!”

“Get him out of here!”

“Shit!”

“Watch out!”

The ground isn’t where it should be because now it’s everywhere and Wild can’t feel his feet against it anymore but instead against his chest and it makes it hard to breathe. He can’t- he can’t…

“Hurry up!”

“…much faster!”

“…find…”

“Where-…”

“Twilight!”

Wild’s eyes widen as a gasp rips through his throat and into his chest as it explodes the same time his eyes do. The name, the body… he smiles, then he doesn’t, and the ground- where did it go? It ripped, tore, exploded. _Exploded._ _“No!”_ He screams and starts to struggle against what’s holding him back. The hands shift and suddenly arms are around his waist and Wild struggles and kicks and pushes against it. “No!” He thrashes and pushes against the arms then the monster they belong to and he gasps but his throat is so tight it hurts and he can’t breathe because he’s screaming. “Twilight! _Twilight! No!”_

It’s raining, he can feel the wet against his face and his heart is pounding so he has to be running. They have to get away. It’s coming. It’s here.The darkness from the pits of hell is here and it’s coming for them and he has to get her away but he looks back and every thing is wet and the ground isn’t ground but a river of mud and she slips- he slips, and Wild reaches out a hand to grab him but it goes right through and they’re falling and the sky is torn open, then the ground.

_What fell in?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who, like me, wanted a happy ending <3

“Time!”

“Little busy!” The eldest warrior locked his jaw shut as he tried to keep a hold of Wild thrashing in his hold like he was going to die if he didn’t escape. The boy pushed at his arms and his chest with such strength, he was really giving him a run for his rupees. His kicking and flailing wasn’t helping either, landing a few good blows on his shins with the heels of his boots and nearly knocked out his teeth with an elbow. And the way the boy _screamed…_ he really thought Twilight was dead. He feared if he let him go, he would jump into the trench after him in a blind, mad fiery.

“Time!”

“Handle it!” He barked, shooting a glare to Legend who stood not far from him, covered in blood and gusts that were mostly not his own. The boy’s eyes widened at the sharp tone, but looked to Wild and swallowed hard. He turned around and rushed over to a few of the others where they were tackling the last few monsters that still stood on the battle field. Time still couldn’t believe the numbers and ferocity they came in. One minute they were fooling around and the next the ground was ripped apart, releasing what felt like hundreds of monsters, all turned mindless and blood thirsty by whatever dark magic they had been chasing this whole time. It was a sickening reminder that they were never safe and any given moment could be their last. Twilight had learned that one the hard way.

A rogue elbow came out of nowhere and knocked Time right in the nose, causing the man to shout and release his hold on Wild. The boy fell forward then scrambled to his feet to rush forward at top speed, right for the trench. “Shit! Grab him!” Time barked, putting a hand to his nose, “Somebody grab him!”

A few heroes looked up with big eyes but Warrior was closest. He dropped his sword and bolted towards Wild, tackling him to the ground full force. They went down hard and Wild let out a cry, then started to fight again, tears streaming down his face. Time hurried over to help hold him down, having to practically sit on him to keep him from throwing them again. “Mother fucker!” Warrior swore as he pressed his elbow into Wild’s chest, one hand to his arm, and shifted to lock his hips over his left leg, “Where the hell he’d get all this strength from?! He’s fighting like one of those an enraged Lynels!”

Time gritted his teeth against the pain swelling around his nose and eyes, putting his full weight on Wild’s chest and locked his leg over his other arm. He glanced up at the other with a narrowed, focused eye. “If your brother or sister just fell into a pit of blood thirty monsters, how would you feel?” He snapped. Warrior frowned as he glanced up at him, then back down at Wild, saying nothing more. “We need to find him or risk losing Wild too.” Time looked up at the others who were finishing off the last beast. The field looked like a war zone with the amount of blood and monster parts littering it. Four held out a hand to help Hyrule up from where he had jumped to sink his blade into the last beast’s chest, then turned to the others. They all nodded to what he said, trying to catch their breath. “Hey!” Time barked, causing all of them to turn and look at him with big eyes. Time tossed his head towards the trench, “Don’t fucking stand there! Get Twilight! Move!”

The group scurried into action, rushing to the edge of the trench to look over the side. “I can’t see anything!” Legend shouted. Hyrule rolled his hands around reach other then held up one, summoning a ball of light that he lowered into the trench. It soon exploded and shot from a single point down the entire length of the chasm in both directions. They scanned the area, spreading out to cover more ground.

Time pointed to a spot a little down the ways, “He was standing there.” He told Four when he got closer to them. The hero nodded to them then hurried on. Time watched him go then looked down at Wild, who was starting to lose some of his fight. Now his face was scrunched up in pain as tears ran down his face, slowly shaking his head and murmuring Twilight’s name. “Shhh…” Time lifted a hand to push the boy’s bangs back and caress his forehead, “easy now…” He turned his hand to run the backs of his fingers against his temple and down his cheek. Wild either didn’t register the touch or was too grief stricken to notice.

Warrior frowned, suddenly looking uncertain as he glanced over at the older one, “What if… what if Twilight’s really…”

“He’s not.” Time spoke, brushing Wild’s tears from his cheeks with his thumb, then looked up to watch the others search with a cold, hard eye. “The Goddess wouldn’t be so merciful.”

“I found him!” The group jolted at Four’s words, all looking up to watch him stand up on his toes and wave his arms frantically. “I found him!” They rushed over and looked down to where he pointed. “He’s right there, on that ledge!”

A few called out his name, but Legend frowned, “He’s not moving.”

Warrior gasped and looked at Time with big eyes that were quickly tilting towards fear. Time frowned, “Pull him up!” He barked, “Someone get down there and pull him up!”

The group glanced to each other and quickly discussed the best way to go about this. Sky pulled out his pair of Clawshots and released the lock, causing the chains to hit the ground with a thud. Hyrule grabbed them and attached them to his belts before moving to the edge. He studied the chasm for a moment, then looked to Sky and nodded once. After the other returned it, Hyrule turned around and knelt to slowly climb down into the pit. The remaining heroes grabbed onto Sky and held on tightly in case Hyrule slipped. Wind watched from the ledge, kneeling to place his hands on the ground. It was silent for a very long, very painful few minutes. It felt like everyone and the world was holding their breath, waiting for some good news. Wind said something to the others that Time couldn’t pick up. There was another pause before Wind jumped up to grab onto the chain. “Pull them up!” Legend quickly pulled on his Power Gloves then grabbed the other chain to help pull it in so Sky could retreat it back into the Clawshot’s holding cell. The weight of two people was more than it was used to carrying.

Time looked at Warrior and nodded to the others, “Go help them. I can handle this.” Warrior hesitated, but nodded and stood to rush over and lend his strength. Time looked back down at Wild, who was now rubbing his face with his free hand, still shaking from his tears. Time eased off him to sit back then eased him up by his arms. He pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close, taking his trembles into his own body. Wild clung to him instantly, wrapping his arms around him and gripped at his tunic. He buried his face into his neck and let out another painful sob. Time frowned and lifted a hand to stroke his hair as he closed his eyes to focus solely on comforting the boy who’s world was just thrown upside down before his very eyes.

“I’ve got him!” Time looked up as his hand paused, watching Warrior and Legend heave Twilight’s body over the edge of the cliff then drag him a safe distance. Wind and Four helped Hyrule out right after. Time waited anxiously as they rushed over to Twilight and looked him over. He couldn’t see much detail, but could tell there was a good amount of blood coming from his decedent’s head. Probably whacked it against the rock when he fell. Warrior dug his fingers into the sides of his neck and paused, then dropped his ear to his chest, glancing around blindly as he listened for a pulse. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Wind was already starting to cry, pressing his fisted hands to his mouth as he watched with large eyes. Finally Warrior grinned up at them, “He has a pulse!” The group exploded with gasps and gleeful cries. A few exchanged hugs. “He’s not out of the woods yet.” Warrior beckoned with one hand, “I need some potions, come on. If you’re not dying, you can wait!”

Time let out a sigh and closed his eyes, hugging Wild a little tighter out of relief. These boys were going to kill him, he was sure. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look down at Wild to tell him the good news, but something shifted. Time’s smile slowly faded to be replaced with confusion, then panic. A very distinct feeling of _wrong_ rushed through him and if the fighting hadn’t been over, he could have sworn he had been stabbed. Looking up quickly to the ground, he shouted, “Check him again!” They looked over at him in confusion. “ _Check him again!”_ He said with more urgency, jerking forward.

Warrior’s eyes widened and he dropped his head back to Twilight’s chest. He was silent for a long moment as he listened, then gasped as he looked back down at him. Frantically his fingers went to his neck, then to his mouth. He looked up at the others, “His heart stopped! He’s not breathing!”

“What?!” Legend cried. The others made sounds of distress and panic.

Warrior stood up on his knees to loom over Twilight and press his palms to his chest, one on top of the other. He started started compressions, putting his shoulders into it to work past the chainmail the boy wore. Sky quickly dug through his pack, dropping random things on the ground until he found the potion he was looking for. He pulled the cork out with his teeth as he knelt down beside Twilight’s head, spitting out out to the side, then lifted his head so he could press the edge of the bottle to his lips, but Warrior stopped him. “Don’t! He’ll choke on it when he comes around!” Sky’s eyes widened and he quickly took his hands back. Warrior looked back down at Twilight, gritting his teeth as he continued to press against his chest, then paused to listen again. When he heard nothing, he shook his head and started again.

“Move!” Hyrule dropped down beside him and grabbed a dagger from his hip to tear open Twilight’s tunic. Legend used his gloves to rip the chainmail apart, pieces flying everywhere, then Hyrule cut the shirt underneath. He shoved the chainmail as far from his chest as he could then quickly rubbed his hands together. “Stand back!” Warrior scrambled back on his butt. Small sparks started to dance over Hyrule’s hands, then arcs of electricity popped out, causing the others to gasp. He lifted his hands then slammed them down on Twilight’s chest. The boy’s back arched high off the ground as the current shot through his body, then dropped with a thud. Hyrule pressed his ear to his chest to listen, then sat back up and pressed his lips together. He started to rub his hands together for another shock, a little more powerful this time. Twilight’s body arched higher, head tipped back, then dropped once more. Hyrule listened for a pulse once more, but when he pulled back, his eyes went from focused to panicked, tears prickling in the corners.

Warrior let out a frustrated sound and started to press against his chest again, tears welding in his eyes too. “Come on! Come on! Fucking shit! Twilight, I swear to the Goddess, if you’re messing with me right now…!”

Time swallowed around a lump that had formed in his throat, his hands shaking where they gripped Wild still in his arms. He couldn’t be… No, no they hadn’t finished their task yet. The Goddess wasn’t done with them. She can’t take him yet. They haven’t finished her bidding! In his arms, Wild started to shift and lifted his head. Time felt a spike of panic shoot through him as he looked down at the boy. He couldn’t let him see Twilight. It would destroy him. He tried to keep him from turning around, but Wild pushed at his arms and sat up, turning to look behind him…

His eyes widened, body going completely still. Time held his breath, not sure what to say to comfort the boy. He knew lying to him was the last thing he needed though. “Wild…” He started, closing his eyes, “I’m sorry, but… Twilight…” The boy shot from his arms and bolted towards the others, causing Time’s eye to widen, “Wild!” He scrambled after him.

The group parted when the newest hero came flying in, falling ungracefully to his hands and knees, and crawled the rest of the way. Warrior had his hands on Twilight’s chest, but was no longer doing compressions. His head was ducked so he could hide behind his bangs, shoulders tense and shaking. Wild put a hand on Twilight’s chest and the over on his head, staring down at his face. “Twilight,” he croaked, “Twilight!” No one in the group said anything. A few watched with heavy eyes while a few had to turn away, unable to watch Wild discover the truth about his closest friend. When the boy lying on the ground didn’t respond to his cries, Wild blinked in confusion, then shook him and tried again.

“I’m so sorry.” The newest hero looked up at Warrior. His face was flushed, covered in tears, his eyes were puffy, and his brows were pinched so tightly together, it looked like it hurt. “ _We tried._ We tried really hard but h-he just lost so much blood a-and his heart won’t start and I just…” His shoulder rose towards his ears, “We couldn’t… I-I’m so sorry!”

Wild’s eyes widened, his shoulders rising with tension. He looked back down at Twilight, then pushed Warrior’s hands out of the way to dropped his head to his chest. When he heard nothing but silence, his breathing started to pick up as panic set in. “Ngh!” He sat up straight to look down at him again, putting his hands on his chest, then moved one to his head as he studied his face. He shook him again, “Twilight!” Warrior had to look away as his body trembled.

Time frowned and came up behind the boy to look down at his descendent. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. None of this made any sense. But then again… nothing the Goddess did to them ever made any sense. He supposed this was just another cruel trick to turn them into cold and heartless killing machines to do her bidding. Sighing, Time knelt down beside Wild and put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s gone.” He told him. Wild whipped around to look at him with big, watery eyes. Time frowned as he felt the familiar heaviness of lose and grief settle over him. “I’m sorry. I know how important he was to you.” The puffy skin under Wild’s eyes started to quiver, causing a few tears to escape and roll down his cheeks. He turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. Time said nothing for a long moment, studying Twilight with a sad eye, then closed it to bow his head. Nothing in the meadow made a sound, as though the whole world was mourning the lost of not only a brave hero, but a beloved family member. Time knew they had to get moving or risk the more monsters coming from whatever hell they originated from, but for just a few moments, he would allow them to grieve.

A gentle wind brushed through the field, causing the grass to sigh. Time took a slow deep breath, imaging the breeze carrying Twilight’s soul to wherever they went when they passed on. He hoped it was somewhere peaceful, where he could finally get the rest he deserved.

Time felt Wild shift under his hand and opened his eye to look at him. What he saw took him completely by surprise. The boy was holding his hands close together in front of him and they were starting to _glow._ The color was a teal, something soothing that swayed gently like a calm river. His eye widened as he took his hand back, then scurried to his feet when the glowing got brighter and soon took the boy’s form completely over. The others took a few steps back, watching as Wild’s clothes started to ripple slowly as his hair was lifted and spread out like he was floating under water. He had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, there was nothing but white. He leaned forward to place his hands on either side of Twilight’s face, causing the glow to be transferred to him. His hair started to sway, and as the energy moved down, so did his clothes, until it looked like they were both floating. The other heroes stared, holding their breath as the scene unfolded, none daring to say anything in fear of ruining whatever was happening.

Slowly the glow faded, causing Wild’s hair to settle against his back and for his blue eyes to appear against the white once more. He blinked a few times, then looked down at Twilight’s face, shifting one hand to rest over his chest. He watched him carefully for a long moment, almost looking calm and patient, then suddenly, Twilight gasped as his back arched softly off the ground. A cry went through the whole group as he settled back down then took in a deeper breath, his chest expanding fully, then shrinking again. Twilight made a face and blinked his eyes open to look around, meeting Wild’s first. The newest hero leaned forward, but wasn’t smiling just yet. Twilight lifted a hand a few inches off the ground, hesitated, then moved it to touch his wrist. It moved up his arm to his shoulder, where he gripped it lightly, then came to rest against his cheek. Wild placed his hand over top and continued to study him closely. Twilight’s head rolled to the side a little as he stared at him, then slowly he smiled. “Why so serious, cub?” He asked in a very quiet voice. Finally Wild gasped as his eyes grew big. A grin split across his face as his eyes swelled with happy tears and he let out a sob. He threw himself down and wrapped his arms tight around his neck, letting out a water, but happy laugh. “Oof!” Twilight made a face, but his grin couldn’t stay away for long and soon he was wrapping his arms around the other tight enough to crush them together, laughing too.

This seemed to spur the group into action, because soon Wind was tackling them both a disgusting, happy sob, followed by Sky and Hyrule. Twilight let out a squawk and a protest from the bottom of the pile. Four had his hands over his mouth and Warrior’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. Legend’s jaw was on the ground and his hands were deep into his hair, pushing back his bangs. Time’s eye was wide as he stared in disbelief. Twilight had been dead and Wild… brought him back to life. How…?

“Get off me!” Twilight shouted, pushing at a few of the bodies on top of him so he could sit up. Wild was an unmoving force that went with him, refusing to be one of the bodies shoved away. Twilight didn’t seem to mind, because he kept a hand on his back as he waved the other. He muttered something, then glanced down at himself, only to have his eyes widen. “What happened to my clothes?!” The group laughed, causing him to look around at them. “Why are ya’ll laughing? This ain’t funny! Do ya’ll think they just sell this shit at any yer neighborhood market? Where I am supposed to get a new tunic? And- what the hell happened to the chainmail?!”

Four shook his head and grinned, “I’ll make you a new set! It’ll be way stronger and lighter than that one!”

“But why is it busted?!”

Time nudged the others aside to kneel beside him, “Twilight, how do you feel?” He asked.

The boy looked at him, almost taken by surprise at his question. “I feel good. No, better than good…” he grinned at Wild, who returned it, “I feel great!”

Time put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention again, “No, Twilight. You were _dead.”_

Twilight nodded and he frowned. “I know.”

“You know?!” Warrior held up his hands and tensed his fingers, “How could you know?!”

“Well I men,” he looked over at the trench, “after a fall like that, there’s only a couple’aoutcomes. I don’t remember much after hittin’ the ground, but I’m sure it was some sorta team effort so…” he looked up at the others around him, “Thanks, ya’ll.”

Legend grinned and crossed his arms as he shrugged, “Eh, you’re kinda worth the effort.”

“Oh that makes me feel real good.”

Time still looked confused, turning to Wild, “How did you do that?” He asked, causing the newest hero to meet his gaze. “He was dead but you brought him back to life. How?”

Wild said nothing for a long moment and just stared back at him. “With some help.” He eventually told him. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, but it was the one he was getting.

“Who cares how?!” Warrior was finally grinning, grabbing Twilight by the shoulder to shake him, “He’s alive! Look at you! Don’t you _ever_ scare the shit out of us like that again!”

Twilight grinned back, “Right, I’ll jump the next time the pits’a hell open up and try to eat me alive.”

Time was quiet for a long moment, rolling his thoughts around in his head, but looked up when a hand touched his shoulder. Twilight was smiling at him with a brow raised and something warm in his eyes. The eldest stared at him, but eventually huffed and gave him a little smile. Yes, powerful magic like that was something he would always be wary of, but… perhaps he could set those concerns aside just this once, given the circumstances. He gripped Twilight’s shoulder and shook it a little, then moved his hand to the back of his neck to pull him forward for a quick hug. “Good to have you back.” He murmured.

Twilight returned it with his free arm, “Good to be back.” When they separated, he sighed and looked around, then made a face, “Hylia, ya’ll look terrible.”

Legend rose a brow at him, “Well not all of us get to sleep through a battle for the ages.”

“That’s a damn shame.”

“Say,” Warrior looked to Wild and waved to his own face, where a nasty bruise was starting to form on his jaw, “You can’t use that fancy healing magic on me, can you? Fix me right up?”

Wild chuckled a little in his throat, “Sorry, it doesn’t work like that.”

Warrior groaned, “Great. Now I’m going to be hideous until this all heals.”

“Um, hello?” Four pulled a red potion from his pack and waved it at him, “We don’t live in the dark ages, ya know.” The older hero gasped in realization and quickly started to dig through his own pack for a potion of his own.

Time sighed and stood up, slipping back into his leadership role. “Alright, let’s tend to our wounds and get out of here. I’m not to keen to be anywhere near this trench.”

Twilight held up a hand, “I second the motion.” He said, earning laughs all around. A couple came up to give him hugs and kind words before they went off to get ready for the move. Twilight watched them go, then looked at Wild, who was also observing but with distant eyes. He nudged him to get his attention, “You ok, cub?” He asked quietly.

Wild nodded and hummed, “Tired.”

“I bet. You _literally_ saved my life. I imagine that takes… quite a lot.” Twilight lifted a hand to ruffle his head fondly, “I appreciate it. I owe it to ya now.”

Wild shook his head then put both his hands on the other’s chest, “No, keep it. Please. Just… promise me you’ll try be careful.”

The farm boy would have made a joke in return, but he could see it in his eyes. This whole thing had been so much for him, _so much,_ and he could understand that. He wasn’t sure what he would do or how he would act if their roles had been switched. So instead, he nodded and gripped the back of his neck, “I promise.”

This made Wild smile as a bit of the light returned to his eyes. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around his neck again, hugging him tightly as he closed his eyes and buried his face into his neck. “I love you.”

Twilight wrapped his arm around his shoulder, gripping one of them firmly as he too closed his eyes and tipped his head down to press his nose into the side of his neck, “Love you too, kid.”


End file.
